Kubler-Ross Model Of Grief
by Rained Mirror
Summary: To grieve. To be angry. To bargain. To lament. To accept. When you lose something, what exactly do you do? Rated T for safety.


'Mercedes. You have to accept that the spell isn't broken even if the Black Mage has been defeated.' Athena said, trying to convince Mercedes.

'But the Black Mage has been defeated, I refuse to believe that the spell doesn't get removed after the death of its caster.'

'Freud's spells were still there, sealing the Black Mage, about three hundred years after his death.'

'Freud is a powerful mage. I refuse any other spell cast by anybody else has the same effect.' Athena sighed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

'What do you mean I won't remember anything? I will try my damn hardest to, even if it is the last thing I do!'

Lilin watched Aran destroy four ice sculptures with her bare hands. 'At least those are replaceable. But as for that...' She continued watching Aran take her anger out on even more ice. 'Yeah... It's going to take a while...'

* * *

'You know, Mihail, if you could gather enough bishops to try and resurrect Aria, I will make it worth your while.'

'Phantom. I know my job is for the empress, but she's been dead for three hundred years!'

'Come on! How will you know it won't work if you don't try?' Phantom pleaded Mihail. Mihail didn't answer and just silently left.

* * *

'Papa Lumi? You're being extremely quiet.'

'...' Luminous didn't even bother giving a response to Lania, and instead, stared quietly outside the window.

'Papa Lumi? It's about me, isn't it?' Luminous quietly nodded, before adding, 'I have murdered you twice... I lament how I couldn't save you at all, from the beginning and prevented this from even happening... I lament even having a dark side...I am not pure... I can't protect you Lania... I just can't... I will lose you again...'

Lania hugged Luminous. 'It's okay, Papa Lumi...'

* * *

Evan looked on at the burning flames that engulfed the farm. He stared at the flames in complete silence, showing no signs of being worried. Mir was with him, also looking down upon the burning wreck.

'You're not worried, Master?'

'I told you, call me Evan, okay? And, to be honest, no, I am not worried.'

Evan moved towards the farm, looking down upon the Black Wings symbols carved atop of his parents' heads, and flinching as he does so.

'Evan...'

'Huh? Utah's not here... He must still be alive then... He will get a shock when he does come back.'

'You're... Not shocked?'

'I am, but it is bound to happen eventually. After all, the Black Wings are still on my tail after I left them.'

'But your parents...' '

Are dead. That is a fact. What can I do now, anyway? Blame myself for something that is not within my control anymore? That is ridiculous. When life throws mishaps, disasters or whatever it feels like throwing at you, all you can ever do is to just accept it. There is nothing else.'

'But...'

'I know, I am as shocked at the sight as much as you are, Mir. Let's just leave this place.'

Evan turned around, walking away from the embers of the burning farm. It was at this point when Utah came running to him.

'You sick, cruel, twisted person. Why would you do such a thing?' Utah asked, choking within sobs.

'If you're going to believe that the Dragon Master of the heroes is the one who set the fire, then you're dead wrong. However, I can't blame you; I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.'

'Then why didn't you save them?' 'Because there is no bodies to save.' Evan replied, pointing at the two decapitated bodies in the backyard. Utah immediately rushed there, only to burst out into even more frantic sobbing.

'Come on, Mir. Let's get out of here.'

Evan remained stoic as he left behind the burning embers and the sobbing cries. He wanted to cry, but stopped himself from doing so. He promised himself not to ever since he became a hero, he is definitely not going to break his own promise here. So he accepted it, no matter how cruel it made him seem, he accepted it.

After all, it was another chance to show the rest of the heroes the 'Freud' they really wanted, right?

* * *

_**AN: This feels more like a tale of irony rather than angst, in my own personal opinion, but I digress. I have a habit of deleting terrible stories, just because I feel they are not up to standard. I also have a dislike for writing descriptions. Well, my standards anyway. So don't expect regular stories. As usual, grade it as strict as you want. I don't mind.**_


End file.
